The Time Has Come
by House-M.D.-Lover
Summary: Bare: a Pop Opera. Peter sits by Nadia as she bares her child-his child-Jason's child. And Peter reflects his lost love and the new one he has found by looking into the child's very familiar eyes. Please R/R. Enjoy.


**Please Read and Review. If you do-I'll R/R your stories! Which, I would probably do anyways. **

--

The child was born earlier then everyone had expected it. Their entire graduation class had come to the hospital that night. But only one person was allowed into the room where the nineteen year old was.

When Ivy began her contractions a scowling nurse came into the room. She didn't fit in with any of the other nurses--they had character scrubs, or ones with cute animals--she had black ones.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Ivy Robinson"

"What's your age?"

"Nineteen"

"Nineteen and you're already having a child. Are you the father?" She turns to the boy that is holding her hand. His eyes are jaded.

"N-no" he says overwhelmed with emotions.

"Well do you know who the father is? It disgusts me how many children come in here these days."

"Leave." The boy commands, and as the nurse leaves reluctantly she notices a silver tear falling from the boy's eyes. Those eyes that tell a story--a child who was forced into growing up too soon, about a young boy who just wanted to be loved, about someone who yearned to be held by the one he loved--"Please" he adds as the nurse walks away.

--

There is no surprise when thirty minutes later a new nurse appears barring a plastered smile on her face.

"Hello" she smiles, face still glued into a smile. Her scrubs have kittens on them. Kittens that are playing with large balls of red yarn-red-it was his favorite color. How appropriate the boy thought.

"Thank you." She smiles down at him from the hospital bed. He wonders if she knows about the significance of the color red. If she knows why it's his favorite color. Did she even know that was his color at all?

He just smiles. He's unable to find words.

--

At 2:17 in the morning she gives birth. Peter thinks and laughs at the time, a sure sign of Jason sending him love.

It was the most gorgeous thing that Peter ever saw. It—_he_ looked just like Jason. He had the same exact reckless grin. It was the one that was so confident that nothing could go wrong; it was that same grin that had attracted Peter to him, and that same grin that killed him. The child had the same exact eyes, beautiful, confident and so strong. The same eyes Peter used to get lost in.

He thought back to a time right after Jason had died. How much he yearned to see those eyes again.

_I've had nightmares about him. But I can never see his face, it's always blackened and blurred out. I can't see him. He's so far away. Please, just let me see that face again-those eyes, that smile, his sent. I need it again._

And now all of that was staring right back at him, he cursed himself for ever hoping and praying that the baby would turn out not to be his. After all, the girl slept around.

_I'm only asking for this one thing. I know I haven't been the most righteous person, but please, don't let this be his child. She never loved him. He never loved her._

He didn't care now, he was so glad that the child was Jason's, and furthermore those eyes where proof, over burdening proof that the child was Jason's. There would be no escaping it. That the child was one of the last living things he left behind. Peter would always be the last.

"Hold him." Ivy commands, and Peter reaches out his arms as the nurse hands him the child. This is his child and he knows it. She knows it.

There is a remarkable connection that jumps between the baby in his arms, and his soul. A connection that was once so familiar to him. But now it felt so new, just like how it did when it all began.

"Do you have a name picked out?" asked the nurse with the long curly hair that cascaded down her back.

"No. Not yet" Ivy glances from the baby to the nurse, and then she looks at Peter- Peter who is now wiggling his pointer finger in front of the child.

"Peter. I can't do this. I was never meant to be a mother. This is your child. Yours and his, and you know that as much as I do. Please, I want you to adopt him. I couldn't give him half the life you could. Please Peter. Please" and as the tears roll down her face, Peter takes his eyes off the miracle and looks up at her.

"I want to. I want him. I need this." And they both know this is his way of saying yes. "I love him" his cheeks are stained, and his eyes reddened and irritated at the waterfalls falling from them.

"You can take him home, and come back and name him later, if you would like" a voice comes from the door, and they both remember the nurse who's still there.

"It's okay. I'm sure I can come up with something" Peter smiles at the nurse. She looks long and hard at the child.

"He looks like a Robert to me. Maybe a John, or…" the nurse pauses and looks right into the baby's eyes "…a Jason" Peter freezes his hand which is rubbing the tender face of the baby.

"Yes. He does look like a Jason." And even though Peter knows having to say that name will burn so much—_Jason get dressed_, _eat your cereal Jason_, _Jason are you ready for school?_—it would be the most worthiest thing he would ever do.

--

And as everyone else meets Jason, Peter began to yearn to have _his_ Jason in his arms again. And he thought of some of the last words that Jason told him: That I've loved you from the start, and if you hold that close to you, then we'll never be apart.

As Nadia handed Jason back to Peter, he knew those words had come true.


End file.
